Teenage Ninja Eva Pilot
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Working title. An experment crossover. If you like let me know if you think it's stupid let me know. TMNT crossover.


Teenage Ninja Eva Pilot.

**Place: Tokyo-3 Date:2005**

Shinji Ikari stood alone by his bags crying. He had been there for some time after his father left him there without so much as a word. He had only seen his father in brief spurts since he saw his mother die in front of his eyes only days before. Being only 4 years old he couldn't quite understand what was going around him and why. All he knew was that now he was alone. He just stood there waiting for some one to pick him up.

Soon Shinji could cry no more and just sat by himself on the curb sniffing. The mintues streached to and hour then 2. He just sat there no coming to get him. No one was even in the area to report the abandoned child to the athorites. What no one knew was the people who were supposed to have picked him up were stranded half way there with no one to help them and no way to contact the boys father. Fate was intervening to change what might have been. Night came over the city and the more unsavory elements of humanity came out into the night of the recently built city. These people didn't care that a toddler was sitting alone on a curb. That was until one figure prowling around a nearby alley noticed the child who was now sound asleep.

"Who would abandon a child in the street?" he thought to himself. The injustice of it all tore at him. Then the boy awoke suddenly as if aware someone was near by. Shinji stood up and looked around. Although the person watching him was in the shadows he knew he was there.

"Hello?"

"Child why are you alone here?" The voice sounded odd to the boy. Friendly but odd.

"Daddy.. Told me I was going away. Told me to wait here and someone would pick me up."

"When was this?

"Earlier."

The figure in the shadows sighed. "He is mearly a boy. Preceptive to even know I'm here however." He pondered a little more. "He is even younger than my sons."

"What is your name child?"

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"Shinji I do not wish to frighten you. I mean you no harm." With that the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light of a street lamp." The child's eyes went wide in wonder at the site before him. Somehow he wasn't afraid. Something about the giant walking talking rat before him put him at ease.

"You're... a rat."

"Yes Shinji. My name is Splinter. If you wish I will stay in the shadows and wait with you. But I have to go back with my sons soon."

The boy looked around. "Can I go with you?"

"If that is what you wish then yes." With that Splinter walked up to Shinji and picked him up in his arms while grabbing his bags. He then took the small boy down with him into the sewers to meet his new family.

--

**Tokyo-3, Ten years later.**

"I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi. I'm here to pick up the boy."

A lovely woman was in a police station showing her Identification to the desk Sargent. Her reason for being there was to pick up a child who had been missing for a decade to the world. He had been found a day earlier having been caught up in an altercation with a group of young men who were members of the notorious street gang known as the Purple Dragons. He had protected an elderly gentleman from the thugs but was caught up when the police arrived.

"Yes ma'am. If you'll follow me I'll take you to where we're holding him."

She reflected on this and on the fact that it took the cops getting lucky with a tazer to stop him from getting away. Misato had no idea how the Marduk foundation had found out the boy was what they needed. She didn't have much time to care.

The Sargent led her to a locked room and turned around. "Are you sure this is a good time to pick him up considering the emergency?"

She nodded. "If we don't pick him up now we may never get to it."

Once inside the room she found the boy sitting at a table facing the door. "Shinji Ikari?"

Shinji was obviously fit in her estimation and she could tell he was ready to jump at a moments notice. "Hamato. My name is Shinji Hamato."

Misato smirked "Not according to your birth certificate."

He was obviously not happy."That dosen't matter. I shouldn't be here anyway. I have to go."

"That's what I'm here about."

"You're from the family services office?"

"Not really. I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi of NERV."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Yes Shinji. Humanity needs your help."

Now he was confused. "What would you need me for. I'm just a kid."

"I can't tell you that here."

"Then where?"

"NERV headquaters."

"No way. I am not leaving the city with some crazy woman I've never met."

Misato glared. "1) I am not crazy. 2) NERV HQ is in the city, and 3) If you don't come with me you'll be stuck in this place for a hell of a lot longer."

"Oh. Well if we have to can I at least get my Tonfa back?" Shinji sheepishly replied.

Now it was Misato's turn to get confused. "Your what?"

"My tonfa. My weapons. I didn't get in here by beating on those thugs with my fists alone."

Alright then. She went to the door and opened it. Officer?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I need you to get his confiscated weapons and bring them to me. We're leaving."

Soon the duo were out side heading towards her car. She was carrying the items, much to his dismay. "Can I have my Tonfa back?

"No. I don't need you hitting me in the head and running away."

Shinji had a look of confusion and disguest on his face. "You think I'd do that to you out of the blue. Captain Katsuragi I give you my word of honor I won't attack you."

Misato just looked at him as he sat down after her. "You're serious aren't you. I may regret this but here ya go." She handed him the weapons. "You can call me Misato by the way."

--

**NERV HQ.**

Shinji had read the manual Misato had given him in the car as they approced NERV headquarters. He denyed that Gendo Ikari was his father. He pointed out that Misato had gotten herself lost in the work place and even let himself be lead into a giant darkened room. Then when the lights inevitably placed on Shinji did something that surrpised those in with him when he saw the demonic face of the Giant before him.

"That thing is ugly. What is it?" Inside Shinji had been freaked. Thanks to his training however he knew how to hide his fear.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi who had introduced herself as the head of Project E when they had arrived explained. "That is the artifical human Evangelion."

"What's it for?"

"It's the only weapon we have to fight the angel attacking the city." The doctor answered.

"Okay so what am I doing here." was his reply.

Then from above Shinji heard a voice. One he had forgotten but was suddenly all to familar to his ears. "You are to pilot it."

Shinji just looked up at Gendo Ikari. There was no hesitation. "How am I supposed to do that? II haven't even gotten any training? You can't seriously expect me to perform with any decent results with no training at all? You have got to be nuts old man."

"You are the best chance we have. However if you are declining you can go back to the streets."

"Hey. I never said I wasn't going to do it." Shinji reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a green headband. "I just hope this mechanical monster is easy to use." In a blink he had it tied around his head.

"You can't be serious." Misato exploded. "It took Ayanami months to synchronize with her eva." Then she turned to Shinji. "Are you crazy. This is suicide."

Shinji smiled. "Maybe, but I'm not planing on dying anytime soon. My brothers would kill me if I refused anyway." With that He let himself be led off by Dr. Akagi.

"Brothers?"

--

**NERV MEDICAL CENTER.**

She couldn't believe it. Some how Shinji had defeated the angel. He had be knocked around at first then when contact with him was lost it seemed the eva of it's own accourd lept up and with lethal grace beaten back the angel till it tried to kamikaze. The eva and it's pilot survived. Misato was on her way to see Shinji and how he was doing. She expected him to be asleep. She came up to his door and quietly opened the door. She was not expecting to see him standing there back to the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing earlier putting his shoes on.

Misato just looked at him. "Where do you think you're going buster?"

He just replied with a strait face. "Home."

Now she glared. "According to the records you have no offical residence and I'll be damned if I let a pilot live like a squatter in an abandoned apartment."

The newly designated Third Child sighed. "I don't live like a squatter and I'll be fine. I'll be with my family."

"Shinji." She paused for a moment. " I will not let you stay with some gang on the streets."

Now he glared. "They are NOT a gang. They've taken care of me since the commander abandoned me."

Now Misato was curious about this family of his. "Who are they then?"

"Uhhhhhh."

"Uhhh what Shinji?"

"Ummmmm."

"Thats what I thought." She the pulled out a cellular phone. "Ritsuko, can you do me a favor." she paused for the reply. "Its about Shinji. He's going to be living with me in my condo."

Shinji's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?"

She just ignored him. "Oh don't be a worry wort. I'm not so desperate I'll jump a kid. Just get me the paperwork and I'll handle it from there. Bye."

"What right do you have to do this to me?"

Misato then performed a level 3 woman only glare. "What part of commanding officer don't you understand?"

--

Night was approaching and Shinji and Misato were now coming to her condo their arms carrying groceries. "Here we are Shinji. Home, sweet home." With that she slid her keycard and the door slid open. He looked on dumbfounded. Never before had he seen a mess of that magnitude. "Sorry about the mess. I've just moved in myself."

He just stood there for a second. "This is even worse than Mikey's room."

"Who?"

"No one. Never mind."

"Ok. Can you put those away in the refridgerator?"

"Yeah sure.

Shinji figured Misato must like to drink. Hard not to with how much Beer was in the refridgerator. He found a way to get them in however when he noticed something odd. A second fridge. "Uh, Misato? Not to pry but why is there a second one?"

"Oh that's just where he sleeps."

"He?"

With that the small door opened up and out popped a penguin carrying toiletries. Shinji just watched him waddle off to the bathroom and run himself a bath. Misato came up behind him smiling brightly. "He's one of the new hot springs penguins. Isn't he just the cutest thing."

Shinji just shrugged. "I guess so."

--

**Later that night.**

Shinji slowly opened the door from his bedroom. Quietly he walked to the front door and opened it. "Sorry Misato. Father is probably worried sick by now and the guys have got to be on edge." With that he stepped outside. Unknown to him his words were overheard.

"I was afraid he'd do this. Well now maybe I can find out about this family of his." With that she set out to follow.

She shadowed the boy for several blocks thankfully able to keep out of his sight but able to keep him in her's. She was surprised by the fact that he did every once in a while for the first mile or so check to see if he was being followed. Soon they came to the nearby warehouse district. Shinji slipped into a dark alleyway. Misato quickly turned the corner to keep from losing him when she realized she'd be given the slip. It was a dead end and completely empty. Then she recieved the scare of her life when she heard his voice behind her. "Not bad, but you're no ninja."

She glared at him in the night and he only smirked back "Shinji this isn't the feudal era."

"Maybe still don't change the facts. Now if you excuse me. I have to go." Shinji turned around and began to walk off. When she stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"I can't let you run away Shinji."

The third child pulled away. I'm not running away. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She followed "No not okay. You're my responsibility."

The arguement carred on as they walked on Shinji was too distracted to notice that they were being followed. The follower was joined by another and another till it was a small mob.

"You can't make me stay there. I'm sorry okay. I can't let them worry about me."

He was ready for the retort but the one that came was not the one he expected. "You got more things to worry bout then keepin your bitch happy."

Shinji spun around to see a sight that startled him. A purple dragon. One who escaped when the police showed up when he was caught. "That was a mistake. No one insults my friends and gets away with it."

The punk smirked. "That's where you're wrong. You're the one who messed in dragon business." Now the small mob made its presence known. "Anyone who messes with the Purple Dragons gets messed up."

One of the gangers charged forwards at the third but was quickly laid out by one of the childs's tonfa. They had appeared in the blink of an eye and he stood defiant against them. "Misato do you by any chance have your gun?" Shinji didn't even wait for her answer as he charged into the mob a whirling dirvish in them.

"Yeah. Don't look like you'll need my help." Then she noticed the young ninja take a luck hit from a dragon. With that Misato drew her gun and took him out in one shot. "Watch it Kiddo."

Unfortuneatly she should have taken her own advice as she took a blow to the head from another ganger. Things didn't look good for Shinji as he kicked himself up. "Never thought this would be how it ends."

Then from above he heard a cry. "BANZAI!" Shinji couldn't help but smile and redouble his efforts as he saw who arrived. His brothers were now on the scene.

One landed near him and took down a dragon next to him wielding twin sais. "Where the shell have you been?"

"Sorry Raphael." Shinji nailed one in the knee and followed it up with a blow to the head knocking the punk out. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Raph took another one out by a kick to the gut. "Try me."

At this a third figure placed himself into the conversation by removing someone about to jump Raphael by eliminating them with one of this two katana. "Now might not be a good time to bother Shinji about it. The Dragons and all."

Raph punched another out. "Who asked you Leonardo?"

The three ninjas then placed themselves back to back when a fourth one lept into the group by pole vaulting using his Bo. "Well considering the giant monster attack and the apparent defense made by the giant robot I can guess why our youngest was unable to join us till tonight." Donatello mused.

Shinji just staired at him. "How did you know?"

Donny smirked. "Well the whole city was in lockdown. You had to be stuck halfway across the city."

The only human ninja there then noticed the orange clad of their number near the Captain. "MICHELANGELO!"

Mikey rolled his eyes as he layed into his enemies with his nunchucks. "YO SHIN-STER! I'll be with you guys in a second."

Shinji grumbled for a second as he fought. "No you moron! Get Misato!"

"Who?"

"The woman over there. She's hurt we got to get her to safety!" The third child's answered.

Mikey moved to the follow NERV officer. "Hey this girl is packing!"

Leonardo started to herd the four of them towards the last of their number taking out several of the attckers. "That dosen't matter Mikey."

Soon the 5 ninjas had formed a zone of protection around Misato, their skill winning out agasint the numbers of the dragons. Eventually there was only one left. The one who started it all. Shinji and him stared each other down.

"What are you freaks?" The thug tried to knife him only to be blocked by one Tonfa.

The boy replied in kind by a staggering blow with the other tonfa that knocked several teeth out. "No one insults my family and gets away with it."

--

**In the sewers below**.

"Oh come on Shinji. Do you expect us to believe that!" Raphael said as him and Leonardo carried the Captain.

Shinji who was in the lead replied "Not really. Which is why I hope Misato wakes up soon."

Michelangelo who was trailing behind them all smirked. "Well I must say I am impressed Shin-ster."

Shinji knew he was gonna regret asking "About what Mike?"

"I never expected you to take after a girl this early. To say nothing of the fact that she's so much older than you."

Donatello, who was next to Shinji, rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Shinji was visibly annoyed. "Its not like that. She's my commanding officer Michelangelo. I was trying to keep her from finding out about you."

Then ahead an older voice was heard. "It seems though that wasn't possible my son. I would wish to know more of where you have been for the last day." Standing ahead was their teacher and father Splinter.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Disclamer: TMNT and all related charaters are property Mirage Studios _**

**_NGE and all related charaters are property Gainax Studios. _**

AN: This is an experiment for me. I actually had this written a year ago and then forgot about it. I decided to put it up to see how it does and to see if it's worth continueing.


End file.
